<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Obsessed (Particular Taste) by onlyhereforellick</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23499814">Obsessed (Particular Taste)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/onlyhereforellick/pseuds/onlyhereforellick'>onlyhereforellick</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>NCIS</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, NSFW, particular taste by shawn mendes, seriously y'all idk where this came from</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 10:29:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,519</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23499814</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/onlyhereforellick/pseuds/onlyhereforellick</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Nick needed no more convincing. Ellie may have come here expecting only one thing- but after getting a taste of this, there was no way in hell Nick would be letting her go any time soon.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ellie Bishop/Nick Torres</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>47</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Obsessed (Particular Taste)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>sequel to One Thing (My Oh My) - read that first for Ellie's POV!</p>
<p>AU from s13ish</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>She’d come here with a friend, but her eyes gave her true intentions away. Despite her aloft attitude, the blonde bombshell- as he’d taken to calling her in his mind, seemed to only have eyes for him. Every new girl he brought up to the bar should be dead on the spot if the daggers she was shooting from her stare was any indication.</p>
<p>Nick could feel her eyes on his body, her look practically burning his skin, and when he finally decided to catch her eye fucking him across the bar, his dick jumped.</p>
<p>A soft pink tongue caressed her plump lips- moistening them to perfection, ripe and ready for certain, er- activities that had Nick hardening. His pulse raced and beads of sweat formed on his brow at the thought of her licking her lips after <em>something else</em>. Nick saw her mouth moving- <em>that damn sexy mouth</em>- telling her friend likely some excuse to get her to leave. He didn’t care because the second her friend vanished, Nick pounced on his opportunity. Those lips were etched into his vision- he <em>needed</em> them wrapped around him like he needed his next breath.</p>
<p>
  <em>She don't listen to a thing 'less it feels right</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Only dances when it's Kanye</em>
  <br/>
  <em>She can take you one-on-one if she feels like</em>
  <br/>
  <em>You'll be begging her for mercy, mercy</em>
</p>
<p>Nick disappeared into the crowd as he left his coveted spot at the bar to finally speak to her. He knew it wouldn’t be easy- he’d watched her just as much as she’d watched him the past few weeks.</p>
<p>Sure her gaze had been hungry, practically <em>starving</em> for a taste of him. But at the same time, he could see the calculation in her gaze. Could see her weighing her options, sizing him up- making sure whatever they’d do was <em>right</em>.</p>
<p>All of the reasons they’d be wrong didn’t stop him, though. Somewhere deep down inside he felt a burning desire that they’d be right together. A fire would spark and its inferno would blaze in glory. Hell even just the way she moved her hips to the latest Kanye had him drooling- she’d be fucking phenomenal in the bedroom—<em>and outside of the bedroom</em>, a tiny voice whispered deep in the recesses of his mind.</p>
<p>Reaching his destination, Nick noticed the quick shift from disappointment to surprise when she finally felt his presence beside her. Any words died on the tip of his tongue when she twisted to face him.</p>
<p>Even face relatively light of make up, she glowed like no other women he’d seen before. Her loose fitting black blouse that dipped into a v right at the hint of her cleavage begged to be ripped off, begged to be discarded in the haste of seeing her stripped to her smooth, pale skin. Nick’s mind went blank at the sight of her chest heaving slightly as he envisioned it heaving on full display for very, very different reasons.</p>
<p>Oh fuck, she was leaning in. Nick couldn’t tear his eyes away from the peep show that was inching closer and closer to his face, until he heard breathy words at his ear.</p>
<p>Even in her whisper, he heard the sultry invitation, “If you kiss me—“ Nick felt the vacuum of air enter his lungs—“I <em>might</em> let it happen.”</p>
<p>His teeth crushed together as words he never expected her to say- surely she was much too innocent for that- exited her fuckable lips. He was frozen and her eyes showed smug victory. He’d never in a million years think she’d take a guy like him on one-on-one. Color him impressed and highly, highly aroused.</p>
<p>For a split second he wanted to beg for mercy- shout it across the bar because his desire for her threatened to consume him. Yet the second he noticed a satisfied smirk bloom on her face as she turned to waltz triumphantly out the door, old Nick snapped back into action.</p>
<p>Reaching out to grasp her wrist halting her progress, he leaned forward to speak low into her ear, “Don’t lie. You’re a good girl, you would <em>never</em>.” He sensed the shiver travel down her spine, and liked to think arousal pooled at her core. It may have been a challenge, but he knew she’d pick up on the warning. If they were doing this- they were fucking doing it. She needed to understand that and come dripping with anticipation.</p>
<p>
  <em>Never pickin' up her phone 'less it rings twice</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Only answers with a question, mhh</em>
  <br/>
  <em>And if I try to play it cool, it never goes right</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Got me drownin', drownin', uh</em>
</p>
<p>She played cat and mouse with him for a whole damn month. His jeans left impossibly every single night when she’d sway her curvy ass out the front door.</p>
<p>He didn’t dare contact her outside the bar, no- he knew she’d left her life far, far removed from this game they had here. The shroud of mystery that surrounded her still intact despite their meetings week after week.</p>
<p>Nick was dying. He’d tried playing it cool at this point, following her lead- but it had gotten them nowhere. Oh, she teased him- if her flirty touches, fuck-me eyes she threw at him were any hint. He was practically drowning in burning <em>need</em> for this woman.</p>
<p>Nick had it bad. One night when she turned on her heel to leave but dropped her keys and painstakingly slowly bent at the waist to push her dark denim-clad ass out, mere inches from his pulsing, trapped erection, he almost came in his pants. Nick Torres almost embarrassed himself like a horny teenager.</p>
<p>She didn’t even turn back around to wave goodbye. Just righted herself, just as slowly, taking her sweet ass time before swinging her hips out.</p>
<p>Nick had torn out of there so fast, even he got whiplash. Slamming his door shut, panting from the need to release pent up sexual tension, he threw his stuff to the side and made haste. His zipper flew down, hand dove in to bring him blessed, blessed release as he pictured finally fucking the woman who haunted him nightly for the last several months. Only moments later did he realize- his hand sure as hell didn’t compare to the real thing, and his desire began to fill again shockingly quickly.</p>
<p>
  <em>Ooh, she'll take your name and number</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Then she'll hit erase and walk away</em>
  <br/>
  <em>But ooh, is she so specific when she's at my place</em>
  <br/>
  <em>At my place</em>
</p>
<p>Her perfume had preceded her that night. Nick wracked his brain trying to pinpoint the exact smell as he slowly pivoted to lay eyes on her gorgeous face. What he saw there stopped his heart and constricted his lungs.</p>
<p>Her golden locks had been straightened and those plump lips he’d fantasized about one too many times were a deep crimson shade- the image of that red surrounding his cock blurring his vision before he took in her curve-hugging, tight black dress.</p>
<p><em>Someone came to play tonight</em>, he thought wickedly. Yet he said aloud, “You didn’t call.”</p>
<p>A simple shrug of her shoulders followed by, “I lost your number, my bad,” was her only excuse.</p>
<p>Too bad she wasn’t walking away from him again tonight. Hell no. It was time.</p>
<p>Nick growled at the thought.</p>
<p>
  <em>She's got particular taste, yeah</em>
  <br/>
  <em>She's so obsessed with the chase, yeah</em>
  <br/>
  <em>She don't waste time on conversations, no</em>
  <br/>
  <em>She just goes right for the face, yeah (she just goes, she)</em>
  <br/>
  <em>She's so particular</em>
</p>
<p>Polishing off her drink in seconds, Nick watched her finger the rim of the glass, and never thought he’d been more jealous of fucking drinkware. But when that finger disappeared into her mouth followed by an actual- fucking- moan?</p>
<p>Nick’s entire being burned red hot with want.</p>
<p>He wanted her eyes to roll back after tasting <em>him</em>, not some damn cocktail. He knew she was one for the chase, but the hunt was over. There were no more time for words between them- just a particular act of lust.</p>
<p>Nick growled from deep within his throat, “Out. Now.”</p>
<p>
  <em>I'm so obsessed with her</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Yeah, she's so particular</em>
  <br/>
  <em>I'm so obsessed with her</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Yeah, she's so particular</em>
</p>
<p>Nick’s head pounded at the thought of finally giving into sinful temptation. Chest rising and falling at the anticipation of sinking deep into her as she threw her head back in passion. He was obsessed with that image- and tonight, tonight he’d finally live it out.</p>
<p>He knew she’d be particular in bed- hell, he was trembling with excitement for it. She’d be a dirty little minx and he was teeming with desire.</p>
<p>
  <em>She's the best at, get you thinkin' that she don't care</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Knows exactly what she wants, uhh</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Now she's runnin' all her fingers right through my hair</em>
  <br/>
  <em>And it means that</em>
</p>
<p>He was home and holding out a hand for her in no time. He’d be lying if he claimed he didn’t see her slight stumble at the gesture. Nick knew his blonde bombshell tried to act like she knew exactly what she wanted- was out for one thing. Yet he also knew- this, what they planned on doing- oh, it would be seared on their hearts for long, long after tonight.</p>
<p>Threading his fingers with hers, the motion foreign to even himself, he led her into his place. Nick tossed the keys aside and sucked in a deep breath. He needed to know that she was aware what she signed up for before he went a step further.</p>
<p>Back turned still to her, facing his dark apartment, he murmured, “It’s midnight, you know what that means?”</p>
<p>He knew she’d get the implication- they’d never been with each other after midnight, this was unchartered territory sure to be incredible yet dangerous. Her whispered, “yes” came within seconds.</p>
<p>It was all the confirmation he needed.</p>
<p>His mouth was millimeters from hers in a flash. Hands on her upper arms after backing her into the front door. He did his best to control every fiber in his being that screamed to devour her. <em>One last chance...</em></p>
<p>“I shouldn’t trust you,” it was but a breath of air, but he heard.</p>
<p>“You shouldn’t-“ it wasn’t a lie. He didn’t trust himself when it came to her.</p>
<p>She continued, “I don’t even know your name.”</p>
<p>He bit back the chuckle of irony, “And I don’t know yours.”</p>
<p>“You only want a good time.” Surprising himself he felt a knife to his heart at her words. The pain shocking him, yet he schooled his features instantly.</p>
<p>“So do you,” he threw back. Her eyes dropped to his lips and he felt his erection press into his fly.</p>
<p>He couldn’t help himself- his eyes dipped to those lips he’d had too many wet dreams about. The lips he pictured doing unmentionable things to him. The lips he desperately wanted to taste.</p>
<p>Her head fell back slightly leaving the dainty slope of her neck exposed for the taking. His hand slid up her shoulder to span her throat, placing the slightest pressure on her pounding pulse as she sharply inhaled at the feeling- the sign of deeply-rooted attraction drove him on. He dipped his head and simultaneously sucked her ear while grinding his pelvis into her, showing her <em>just how much</em> he wanted her.</p>
<p>The throaty, “<em>my oh my</em>” that escaped her lips while her fingers tangled in the short hair at the nape of his neck was his undoing.</p>
<p>
  <em>She's got particular taste (she's got particular taste)</em>
  <br/>
  <em>She's so obsessed with the chase, yeah</em>
  <br/>
  <em>She don't waste time on conversations, no</em>
  <br/>
  <em>She just goes right for the face, yeah (she just goes, she)</em>
  <br/>
  <em>She's so particular</em>
</p>
<p>Nick let out an animalistic growl before capturing her lips. Their teeth clashed and his tongue sought her warm mouth, a nibble of his bottom lip sent shooting desire to his groin. His hands left her throat and gripped her ass, the feel of her curves indented by his fingers resulting in a sigh of pure relief of <em>finally</em> having her.</p>
<p>His fingers toyed with the hem of the tight black dress for less than a minute before forcefully hiking it up to rest on her hips, revealing...</p>
<p>
  <em>Holy shit he couldn’t breathe.</em>
</p>
<p>Nothing. She was wearing absolutely nothing underneath.</p>
<p>Nick swear his heart- and dick- tripped. His bombshell that wasted no time on meaningful conversations—<em>obviously, he didn’t even know her name</em>—clearly wasted no time with sex either.</p>
<p>
  <em>Holy fuck.</em>
</p>
<p>His eyes shot to hers after drinking her sex in. The sheer desire he saw there from her dilated pupils, practically begging him to fuck her right there, right now- it killed him.</p>
<p>But fuck if he’d waste his chance at tasting <em>her</em>.</p>
<p>His hands never left her legs as he dropped to his knees fully clothed. Peering up at her, he’d never break eye contact. Wrapping the span of his hand around her upper thighs, thumbs only inches from why he desperately craved- he nudged her legs apart and she complied readily.</p>
<p>Her head fell back to rest on the cool door and eyes fluttered close in anticipation- his eyes never left her lips.</p>
<p>A puff of cold air along her core and he brushed his scruff across her inner thigh. A shiver wracked through her and he felt her knees weaken.</p>
<p>Nick couldn’t help the smile that broke out on his face as he dove in for the kill. One long swipe of the tongue ran the length of her and instantaneously her hand gripped the back of his head, holding him right where she wanted him.</p>
<p>Nick ignored the throbbing in his pants as his tongue worked over her- diving deep inside alternating with a flick of her clit causing her legs to shake. He could sense her on the edge by the slight tinge of pain from how hard she pulled on his hair and knew it was time. One more flick followed immediately by a hard suck of her nub and the loud moan accompanying her shatter. Her warm release melting in his mouth.</p>
<p>Leaning back on his heels just slightly to drink in her look of ecstasy and he didn’t expect her to be gazing at him. His tongue darted out to lick his lips of her remaining release, leading him to swallow her particular taste- a taste he would never, never forget.</p>
<p>Her eyes heated to an unthinkable degree as she followed the motion of his Adam’s Apple bobbing. She made no move to right her dress, in fact- her face took on a sly smile and she crooked a finger at him.</p>
<p>Rising slowly at the tightness in his jeans, he felt suddenly like he was being stalked like prey. With a deftness he’d only seen in movies- she flipped spots with him, dress still scrunched at her hips while her cleavage heaved at the low cut neckline.</p>
<p>He expected her to shy away from kissing him again, but man was he gratefully proven wrong. A deliberate swipe of her tongue across his bottom lip and she tilted back to savor in her taste on his lips before diving back into the kiss.</p>
<p>Distracted by her swirling tongue, Nick barely noticed her breaking him free of his confines until her nails scraped the head of his hard cock. He jumped at the sensation.</p>
<p>And apparently had no time to recover before she sank to her knees and hovered less than inch from fulfilling every single fucking fantasy he had about her lips.</p>
<p>
  <em>I'm so obsessed with her</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Yeah, she's so particular</em>
  <br/>
  <em>She just goes, she, she's so particular</em>
  <br/>
  <em>I'm so obsessed with her</em>
  <br/>
  <em>She just goes</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Yeah, she's got particular taste</em>
</p>
<p>Her tongue mimicked her earlier actions at the bar as it circling her lips, wetting them for action. Smacking her lips at the end, her eyes glued to his as she placed her pucker at the tip.</p>
<p>As if this wasn’t already far beyond an obsession, Nick clung to the sight of that deep red stained mouth poised at his dick. So when without warning that mouth went to his hilt?</p>
<p>
  <em>Ho-ly</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Shit.</em>
</p>
<p>He saw black. The sensation of his dick at the back of her throat too much.</p>
<p>And then she sucked. Hard.</p>
<p>His hands grabbed fistfuls of golden hair keeping her there as he composed himself. Her eyes took on a wickedly innocent look as she managed to throw her tongue into the play. Nick’s eyes rolled back as she began to pump with the guide of his hand at the back of her head.</p>
<p>When he felt himself shudder, seconds from coming in her mouth, he tried to pull her off- tried to save her. A dark look crossed her face as her fingers dig into his ass and she twisted as she deep throated him- the combination sending him over the cliff in spectacular fashion.</p>
<p>The pulsing died down as she crept back up his shaft slowly, collecting every last drop with a flick of her tongue at the end. Never breaking eye contact as she slowly stood up, his blonde reveled in his taste as her long swallow seemed to turn <em>her</em> on.</p>
<p>Taking a few moments to compose himself was futile. Her stare turned murderous as she reached slowly behind her to grasp her zipper. Only pulling it down midway, she paused- bringing her hands back to her front and resting them at the lapels of his black leather jacket.</p>
<p>Nick couldn’t stop staring at the gaping neckline to her dress, her boobs begging to escape. Yet he felt her claw the jacket off slowly and quickly traveling to the hem of his shirt, giving it a slight tug.</p>
<p>The only words she used to command him, “Off.”</p>
<p>He complied easily, but a pointed look at his jeans led him to shed himself of those too.</p>
<p>There he stood, back pressed to his apartment door, buck naked with this minx in front of him- dress hunched around her waist. He couldn’t take it anymore- his hands captured her middle and pulled her flush with his body, erection already growing at the feel of her bare pelvis against his.</p>
<p>Instinctively his hand went back to her neck- he might have been obsessed with the expanse of smooth skin. Using that hand to tilt her head, his teeth led the way- biting hard at the hollow of her neck eliciting a deep moan from her as she circled her hips into his dick. As his tongue and teeth worked on her neck, finding all her sensitive spots, his other hand dove into the top of dress- pulling it down hard to spring her free.</p>
<p>He paused for a breath as he took in the sight of her perfect cleavage. Pebbled nipples begging to be loved, and Nick was never a man to disappoint.</p>
<p>His head dipped and sucked hard as his hand increased the pressure on her throat. He could felt her chest heave underneath his mouth and knew it was time to kick it up a notch. His free hand slid across her wet folds and a shiver took over her. Diving with not one but two fingers, Nick curled to find her most precious spot. And when her felt her shaking, seconds from breaking- he dipped her back around to press up against the door, his fingers only ceasing their work to hike one of her legs on his hip. Her core perfectly positioned at his dick, his tip teasing her moist skin.</p>
<p>He paused to look her in the eye- needed to make sure she was with him. It took a second but her eyelids slowly lifted, revealing a wildly beautiful look to her eye.</p>
<p>He took a chance, “I’m Nick.”</p>
<p>Her small gasp wasn’t surprising, but the slight smile that proceeded it was reassuring. She whispered back, “I’m Ellie. But Nick?”</p>
<p>He returned her question with an inquisitive look.</p>
<p>Her pupils darkened, “Fuck me.”</p>
<p>His grown preceded his hard thrust by only a second. He felt her walls clench around him and had to use every ounce of control not to shatter right then.</p>
<p>One hand on her throat, the other on her hip as hers scratched down his muscular back for purchase, Nick drove home. He could feel her coil, likely moments from release, and before he got the chance- her hand left his back and slipped between their sweaty bodies to reach her clit.</p>
<p>The sight of her working herself over as he pounded into her surpassed any and all obsessions he had before. Managing to increase the pace even more, Nick bent forward to capture Ellie’s crimson lips in his- their respective juices mixing to create their own particular taste just as he felt her walls pulse around him in utter release, pulling him to join and explode inside her.</p>
<p>Nick needed no more convincing. Ellie may have come here expecting only one thing- but after getting a taste of <em>this</em>, there was no way in hell Nick would be letting her go any time soon.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>